


A Memory

by PitilessNightmare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ultra Short, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitilessNightmare/pseuds/PitilessNightmare
Summary: And here was Obi-Wan. Thinking of him, and loving him. Again. [Edited!]





	A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope all of you be fine. :)
> 
> See... this is my first Obikin that I write in english (not my natal language), so that's the reason that this one is too short. I wrote this drabble because I wanted to explore myself about this language. ~~So if you see mistakes, please, please be merciful. I would be glad if you tell me the errors, I couldn't find a beta.~~  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _I have to thanks with all my soul to PegliOne, who helped me with the correction of this little one. Really, THANK YOU! You are an amazing person!_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I hope you like it. :')

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**A MEMORY** _

 

 

 

It was sweet.

All which Obi-Wan remember, is that it was sweet. And soft. A hand lying in his hair, fingers touching him while he tried to sleep. Above, a sky, a night, darkness, stars and nothing more. The fire turned to ashes.

But it was soft. Oh, it was so soft and sweet… the lips that suddenly called for him, gentle, secretive and his. The cold didn't matter. Circumstances didn't matter. The cave could reward them, and for now, all was fine.

Obi-Wan will always remember Anakin that night. But Obi-Wan always remembered Anakin, no matter what he did. Perhaps he will arrive in his mind with kisses, or with laughs, or maybe with tears.

Perhaps, he will think about him at that precise time, when everything seemed to be bleak but them.

It was sweet. Those times were sweet. With a look to the stars, he evoked that night alone. It had been soft. And he loved him. Still loves him. Even if Anakin no longer belonged to him, or to this world.


End file.
